Angels of Ulan
The Angels of Ulan are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created as one of twenty separate Marine Chapters that have been sworn to defend the Pios System from encroaching xenos raiders, the Forces of Chaos and whatever else that lay beyond the known reaches of Imperial space. This Chapter was created during the Founding from the lineage of the Great Angel Sanguinius. Most unusual for a Chapter of the Blood Angels is that the Angels of Ulan are seemingly less affected by the dual-genetic curse of the terrible psychosis known as the Black Rage or the insatiable bloodlust of the Red Thirst. How the Chapter managed to achieve this seemingly impossible miracle, or by what dark bargain they struck to buy their salvation, is unknown to outsiders. However, it remains to be seen whether or not this will be the Chapter's their undoing. Chapter History The Angels of Ulan have been defending the Pios System since the discovery of their Primarch and were one of the governing chapters of the system second only to the Iron Claws Chapter, who also fought to protect Pios from the threats that come from beyond the border. The Angels of Ulan are derived from the gene-stock of the ancient IX Legion. These Sons of Sanguinius are surprisingly unaffected by the Black Rage and Red Thirst which baffled the other Successor Chapters of the Blood Angels into thinking that the Angels of Ulan had discovered a cure, but in reality they have not. The only way the Angels of Ulan could control their flaws was to undergo a ritual that the chapter call 'The Trials of Light'. The Trials of Light are similar to the Space Wolves trial known specifically as the Gates of Morkai, that require an aspirant to enter the gates and to resist the temptations offered to them by the gods of Chaos. However, The Trials of Light have the aspirant stand within a ring in which happens to be a gate into the Realm of Chaos itself. As the Chaplains carefully observe, the Greater Daemons of each Chaos God are presented before the aspirants while searching, and they must resist the taunts and temptations offered and spoken by the inhabitants of that infernal realm. But the hardest temptation is that of the Blood God, who constantly taunts and temps the Aspirants to give themselves over to him, in exchange he would make them the perfect warrior and promises of daemonhood. Many have fallen to these temptations and offerings and end up trapped within the Realm of Chaos, bound to whichever god they chose to follow and worship. But those who manage to survive and complete their task and make it out of the realm and back into the material universe, present their trophies to the chaplains, who in turn have the triumphant aspirants made into new Astartes - to uphold and serve the chapter. These new battle-brothers are more resistant to both the Black Rage and Red Thirst seeing them as temptations of Khorne, resulting in them despising these flaws and ignoring them to the point that they never come up during harsh battles. Notable Campaigns Battle of Palora (009.M31) The Battle of Polara was a harsh conflict that involved the Angels of Ulan and the Solar Eyes Space Marine Chapters when they fought against the traitorous Word Bearers Traitor Legion and the Renegade Faithful Sons and Truth Bringers Chapters. After the Ruinstorm took shape, the Pios System was cut off from the rest of the Imperium as well meaning they were desperate to reach the outside, and they knew that the best way to establish a clear enough signal was to reach the newly founded world of Polora. Polora was located at the edge of the Segmentum and was utilized as a communications and logistics center, making it an experimental world for new and upcoming technology to be utilized for both the Imperium and Legiones Astartes but that would come to end, for when the Angels of Ulan and Solar Eyes arrive to the planet they were hailed by the both the Faithful Sons and Truth Bringers who informed them of the Warmaster's all and that they must make landfall immediately in order to safeguard the experimental tech and communications array but little did the loyalist know that at the time the Truth Bringers and the Faithful Sons intended on obtaining all the experimental tech and to use it on the loyalist when the time came to assault the throne world. The Truth Bringers and Faithful Sons had made landfall first, rushing into positions ready to pounce on the loyalist as they made landfall and surely enough they did. Squad by squad fell attempting to rush into cover though some squads had survived and regrouped with one another to fight back against their treacherous brothers, the world was consumed in fire, both sides fought desperately for control over the main research facilities, though the the Truth Bringers and Faithful Sons had the help of daemons and the like they still weren't enough to break through the desperate defense that the Angels and Solar Eyes had established, if it wasn't for the Legio Hispana the loyalist line would've been broken and they would've been slain. The Legio Hispana had successfully formed a bulwark and took to cover behind the ruined skyscrapers of the once sprawling metropolis that was the city of Goria. The Legio Hispana then noticed a gap and with a gap in the enemy they knew that they could surround the enemy from behind and so they made way to that gap, bringing down titans of the Legio Culti in their march. it wasn't long until Chapter Master Rylind and Chapter Master Derri realized what the Legio Hispana were up to and they too gathered whatever force they could muster and charged alongside the mighty war machines. Rylind took to the skies as a beacon of light and pure strength, he inspired both Angel And Eyes marines into giving it their all however, it wasn't long until the traitors realized what the loyalist were doing but before they could fall muster a counter attack the loyalist from the front pushed forward, breaking their hated foes morale and leading them into a kill zone. Chapter Master Rylind and Derri then moved their forces towards the main research station but to their horror the Chapter Master of the Faithful Sons Casterrn into an infernal beast, with pale wings and glowing red eyes, his once human face was twisted to that of a deamon of ancient Terran myth. The former Chapter Master then dashed towards them knocking down and even crushing both traitor and loyalist states beneath his hooves and swung his infernal blade in the general direction of the Chapter Masters, Rylind flew back just in time to avoid it however, Derri was not quick enough and in the end he was cleaved in two. After seeing his closest friend be cleaved in two Rylind cried a roar of Anger, and swooped down to meet the beast in blade to blade combat, the two fought for 5 long hours withstanding blows to one another and then took to the skies, that was the moment that each and every Astartes even daemon upon the world looked to the blackened skies to see Angel and Deamon do battle and in a heartbeat, Rylind had sheathed his Blade and tackled Casterrn, positioning himself on his back Rylind then Gripped Casterrns beastial wings and tore them clean off. As Casterrn fell, his screams of rage and hate echoed through the skies and ground. But finally, the penultimate moment came that all would never forget - Rylind unsheathed his blade and soared down to meet the newly born Daemon Prince. Many say it took Rylind ten seconds to reach the foul Neverborn, but when he finally caught up to the Daemon he thrust his blade deep within its black heart. The traitors knew that right then and there the battle had been lost and so they fled, leaving their master to die. Rylind then spoke some final words right before the daemon died but it is unknown exactly what he said, but in the end he grabbed his blade and pulled it from Casterrn's lifeless body. The battle had come to an end, but at a extreme cost, nonetheless. Chapter Homeworld Ulan Prime is home to the Angles of Ulan chapter, having been their home for over ten thousand years. the Angels had brought the world into compliance back in M30 and is now one of the Crown Jewels within the Pios System, seen as a beacon of hope and light many consider the world to be holy for it is home to the Angel Rylind Chapter Master of the Angels of Ulan and current ruler of Ulan. Ulan is known also for its lush forest and valleys as well as rivers and mountains that go as high as Everest and plains with Ulanian Rugfolo and other wildlife roaming them. but the world is known also for its Large Metropolis with their forges pumping out materials and supplies as well as equipment to be shipped out to the other worlds within the Segmentum and beyond. But upon Ulan lies the Crystal Spire and its White keep just below it. Standing strong and vigilant if the world is ever sailed by Xenos or Heretic Alike. Fortress-Monastery The Crystal Spire is the fortress monastery and home to the Angels of Ulan, the Crystal Spire is known for its white and pure crystal like appearance, leading to many falling to their knees over their beauty but apart from the spire beauty there are many fortifications and defenses placed in many key points within them as well as below them in the White keep. everyday and night Astartes and auxiliaries roam the walls and defenses ever vigilant. the only way into the spires as well as the white keep are by the light bridges which are fortified to the point where, if under sign the enemy have to breach three sets of gates. which are known to be heavily fortified and highly defended with armor as well as artillery lined along it as well as in front of it. Chapter Organisation /it is unknown for certain for the Angels of Ulan change and organize their companies after every engagement- Officer Ranks *'Seraphim' - The elite officers who survived over hundreds of engagements, these officers always lead the most skilled and battle hardened Astartes and are always seen at the fore front of the assualt. *'Cherubim' - The most vigilant and steadfast officers of the Angels of Ulan, these officers utilize the breacher squadrons and hold their ground and to quickly advance and hold another location. *'Archangels' - The rank given to the standard captains within the chapter, the archangels lead squads of up to 15 Astartes and depending upon their class they can even command armored units and the like. the most well known of the archangels is archangel Morikye, leader of the Bloodied Chalice, the name given to his personal assault squad. Archangels are the most common of all of the ranks within the Angles of Ulan. Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies 1st- 2nd- 3rd- 4th- 5th- 6th- 7th- 8th- 9th- 10th- Chapter Beliefs Many within the chapter and out believe Rylind is the Blood Angels Primarch reborn however, others believe that since his pod came from the warp that he is in fact a creation of chaos. sent to corrupt the Angels of Ulan into the service of the Gods though this may or may not be the case. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: (Add Name Here) Combat Doctrine All companies must have permission to drop by order of the chapter master and Seraphim. Deathwatch Service Notable Members *'Chapter Master Rylind' *'Ancient Ricardis' - Contemptor dreadnought same for his brother Patrayis. *'Archangel Malisso' - 1st Company Captain clad in ancient Cataphractii Terminator Armour, along with the most elite warriors of his company. *'Archangel Draza' - 2nd Company captain-Clad in Horus Heresy era Mk IV Assault Armour. *'Archangel Harlowin' - 3rd Company captain in charge of the bike squadrons within the Angels of Ulan. (more will be added eventually) Chapter Fleet *''Divine Light'' (Emperor-class Battleship) - The Divine Light flagship of Rylind Mel Winters. *''Astral Fury'' (Emperor-class Battleship) *''Astral Rage'' (Dictator-class Cruiser) *''Astral Hate'' (Dictator-class Cruiser) *''Astral Love'' (Dictator-class Cruiser) *''Light Bringer'' (Dictator-class Cruiser) (And a whole lot more) Chapter Relics *''Bloody Tip'' - A pair of lightning claws believed to have been worn by a night lord of significant importance. *''Black Crystal'' - A crystal that was once in the possession of the Truth Bringers Chapter and was seen as a highly valued relic amongst their own but ever since their fall to chaos to the crystal appears to have something trapped within.....something daemonic Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Relations Allies Titans of Charca, Iron Claws, Blood Angels, Steel Wings, Fire Drakes, Void Rangers Enemies *'Chaotic Heralds' *'Word Bearers' *'Truth Bringers' *'Faithful Sons' *'Forces Of Chaos' *'Xenos' Notable Quotes By the Angels of Ulan About the Angels of Ulan Gallery Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding